dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Deng Dao Tian Qing Li Kai Ni (song)
Details *'Song title:' 等到天晴離開你 *'Song title (hanyu pinyin):' Deng3 Dao4 Tian1 Qing2 Li2 Kai1 Ni3 *'Song title (English):' I'll wait till it's sunny to leave you *'Sung by:' Van Fan *'Music and Lyrics:' Chen Da Wei and Yao Zi *'Related drama:' Scent of Love Lyrics 窗外有雨 落了一個世紀還不停 眼前的妳冷淡的表情 等到天明 雨還哭泣 我是愛妳 更放不下雨季前的天明 只想等陽光曬乾傷心 是騙自己 雨停後我放棄 放手讓愛回去 等到天晴我就要離開妳 走到不能裝傻的絕境 我總可以 選擇只愛自己 放手讓愛過去 等到天晴我就要離開妳 抱歉放棄愛妳的權利 就憑著回憶 雨停了好好照顧自己 就算淚水 這次已打不動我的心 這份愛曾經那麼難得 是天給的 雨停也該散了 放手讓愛回去 等到天晴我就要離開妳 走到不能裝傻的絕境 我總可以 選擇只愛自己 放手讓愛過去 等到天晴我就要離開妳 抱歉放棄愛妳的權利 就憑著回憶 雨停了好好照顧自己 放手讓愛過去 等到天晴我就要離開妳 這場最後為妳落下的雨 再一秒就停 天晴後好好照顧自己 等到天晴 我離開妳 Lyrics (Hanyu pinyin) chuang wai you yu luo le yi ge shi ji hai bu ting yan qian de ni leng dan de biao qing deng dao tian ming yu hai ku qi wo shi ai ni geng fang bu xia yu ji qian de tian ming zhi xiang deng yang quang shai gan shang xin shi pian zi ji yu ting hou wo fang qi fang shou rang ai hui qu deng dao tian qing wo jiu li kai ni zou dao bu neng zhuang sha de jue jing wo zong ke yi xuan ze shi ai zi ji fang shou rang ai guo qu deng dao tian qing wo jiu li kai ni bao qian fang qi ai ni de quan li jiu ping zhe hui yi yu ting le hao hao zhao gu zi ji jiu suan lei shui zhe ci yi da bu dong wo de xin zhe fen ai ceng jing na mo nan de shi tian gei de yu ting ye gai san le fang shou rang ai hui qu deng dao tian qing wo jiu li kai ni zou dao bu neng zhuang sha de jue jing wo zong ke yi xuan ze shi ai zi ji fang shou rang ai guo qu deng dao tian qing wo jiu li kai ni bao qian fang qi ai ni de quan li jiu ping zhe hui yi yu ting le hao hao zhao gu zi ji fang shou rang ai guo qu deng dao tian qing wo jiu li kai ni zhe chang zui hou wei ni luo xia de yu zai yi miao jiu ting tian qing hou hao hao zhao gu zi ji deng dao tian qing wo li kai ni Translation It's raining outside the window It has been raining for a century and still isn't stopping You have on a cold expression in front of me I have waited till dawn The rain is still crying I do love you I can't let go the dawn before the raining season either I'm only waiting for the sunshine to dry my broken heart I am lying to myself I'll give up when the rain stops Letting go of love so it can go back I'll be leaving you when the sky becomes sunny When I reach a point I can't pretend ignorance At least I could Choose to love myself Letting go of love so it can pass I'll be leaving you when the sky becomes sunny Sorry for giving up the right to love you With just memories When rain stops, take care of yourself Even with tears It can't change my heart this time This love was hard to come by The heaven presented it The rain has stopped, it's time to disperse Letting go of love so it can go back I'll be leaving you when the sky becomes sunny When I reach a point I can't pretend ignorance At least I could Choose to love myself Letting go of love so it can pass I'll be leaving you when the sky becomes sunny Sorry for giving up the right to love you With just memories When rain stops, take care of yourself Letting go of love so it can pass I'll be leaving you when the sky becomes sunny This is the last rain falling down for you One more second and it'll stop When it becomes sunny, take care of yourself I'll wait till it's sunny to leave you Category:TWOST